9th_dawn_iifandomcom-20200215-history
Alderun
City Alderun is city where player start game. NPC (interactive) - Tymais -Elledun - Reil -Gerlin -Tonny (selling alchemy stuff ) -Kron (selling weapons) -Ansoll (selling armor) -Orella (banker) - Fenlimmy (selling lockpick) - Gordan - Micho - Heurl - Quinten - Mielder - Beilan Npc (not interactive) - guards (they dont have name) - Denty - Krisle - Simmon - Emmi Quests Saving Caspartia Elledun told you to find Bag of Weaponry within Bilrun cave (cave was located notrh of city) , after you get bag go to Alderun Midway House (Souh West of Alderun) and talk Acebethe , then return to Elledun (at Alderun) Orella`s Trade Giving back Orella trade book who is in basement (when you come to basement jump over that hole and there you can find chest whit book, in other directions there is chests whit loot) Rowdy Reil Reil seems rowdy in the tavern, when you talk to then he ask you for more ale , give him Weak Health Potion, then he give you key of his house and told you story about strange stone what he found and he whant to remove then Open Gordan`s chest When you talk to Gordan he ask you to find a way to open the chest to retrive his "Lucky Charm" but it need a lock pick , then talk to Fenlimmy to buy lockpick for 50 gold, after you get lockpick careful open chest and then retrive his charm to Gordan Shops Trading with Tonny - Green Apple (18 gold) - Raw Meat (12 gold) - Breat Roll (16 gold) - Weak Health Potion (60 gold) - Weak Mana Potion (63 gold) - Weak Stamina Potion (36 gold) - Cloth Gloves (1361 gold) - Sandals (1500 gold) - Wooden Arrow (2 gold) - Wooden Short Bow (583 gold) - Wooden Shield (502 gold) - Mystic Stick (583 gold) Trading with Kron - Iron LongSword (1220 gold) (sword) - Iron Bastard Sword (1300 gold) (sword) - Woodsplitting Axe (344 gold) (axe) - Iron Hatchet (1109 gold) (axe) - Crude Iron Broad Axe (1379 silver) (axe) - Wooden Spear (527 silver) (spear) - Crude Iron Spear (2207 silver) (spear) - Spike Club (1411 silver) (mace) - Wooden Splint (344 silver) (Dagger) - Iron Shiv (583 silver) (Dagger) - Iron Dagger (1236 silver) (Dagger) - Iron Estoc (2096 silver) (sword) - Iron Axe (1435 silver) (axe) - Iron Cleaver (2574 silver ) (axe) - Iron Halbred ( 3243 silver)(axe) - Crude Steel Spear (3871 silver) (spear) - Iron Club (2279 silver) (mace) - Iron Rondel (1722 silver) (dagger) - Wooden Short bow (583 gold) (bow) Trading with Ansoll - Bandana (1402 silver) (Headwear) - Cloth Hood (3454 silver) (Headwear) - Crude Iron Helm (4385 silver) (HeadWear) - Iron Helm (3852 silver) (Headwear) - Cotton Hat (463 silver) (HeadWear) - Silk Hat (1877 silver) (HeadWear) - Vest (1566 silver) (Body) - Cloth Jacket (3070 silver) (Body) - Crude iron Mail (507 silver) (Body) - Iron Hauberk (2189 silver) (Body) - Cotton Vest (220 silver) (Body) - Cloth Bracers (393 silver) (Arms) - Snake skin Bracers (1302 silver)(Arms) - Crude iron Vambraces (593 silver)(Arms) - Steel Vambraces (3173 silver) (Arms) - Cotton arm warps (597 silver) (Arms) - Silk arm warps (1492 silver) (Arms) - Cloth Gloves (1361 silver) (Gloves) - Snake skin gloves (1663 silver) (Gloves) -Crude iron Gauntlets ( 465 silver) (Gloves) - Iron Gauntlets (1793 silver) (Gloves) - Cotton gloves (340 silver) (Gloves) - Silk gloves (1542 silver) (Gloves) - Shorts (1542 silver) (LegWear) - Cloth Shorts (3933 silver) (LegWear) - Snake skin boots (990 silver) (FootWear) - Leather boots (4111 silver) (FootWear) - Crude Iron Sabatons (643 silver) (FootWear) - Iron Sabatons (1786 silver) (FootWear) - Cotton Boots (597 silver) (FootWear) - Silk boots (976 silver) (FootWear) - Snakelined Belt (4445 silver) (Belt) - Broken Ring (92 silver) (Ring)